1. Field
The present disclosure relates to carrier aggregation in radio-frequency (RF) applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some radio-frequency (RF) applications, cellular carrier aggregation (CA) can involve two or more RF signals being processed through a common path. For example, carrier aggregation can involve use of a path for a plurality of bands having frequency ranges that are sufficiently separated. In such a configuration, simultaneous operation of more than one band can be achieved.